Kitsune fever
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Naruto is found by Sasuke half frozen from a sudden blizzard. The blond comes down with a fever and complains of being cold all the time. Can Sasuke figure out a way to keep him warm? SasuxNaru lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Shukaku: Okay, this is just a little two-shot I came up with in school again. I'm sorry that updates on an Uchiha baby is Born are slow but I should have the next chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A blond with tan skin trudged through the blinding snow, his blue eyes narrowed from the raging wind and stinging cold air. Ice had begun to form in his hair and it was clinging to his clothes which were weighing him down. He fell to his knees, his teeth clamped together in an attempt to stop them from chattering. _'Is this the end for me?' _He thought as he began to lose consciousness. _'Am I going to die here?'_

_'Kit, don't think like that,'_ a dark voice growled in the back of his mind. _'You're going to jinx us.'_

_'You're the reason I'm here in the first place!' _The boy snapped when his eyes closed. _'The Akatsuki could have killed us.'_

_'Well, they didn't and it means you still have a long life ahead of you.'_ The boy didn't respond. _'NO! Wake up right now, kit!'_ Still no response. The voice whimpered and began to fade; darkness began to envelope the blonde's mind as the cold took hold of his body.

A shadow fell over the blond, the person gasped as they bent down to the nearly lifeless body.

"Hang on!" The voice was male. The boy lifted the blond in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the village; to his home.

**1 hour later**

_'It's so warm,' _a shadow once again fell over the teen. _'A-am I dead?' _He groaned and opened his eyes. "S-Sasuke-teme?" He mumbled when the persons face came into focus.

"Hn, you're lucky I found you, dobe, you could've died out there." Sasuke looked at the blond who was on the pale side. "Why were you out there anyway?"

"I-I don't remember," He turned his head away and coughed. The Uchiha sighed and stuck a thermometer in the blonde's mouth, it beeped and Sasuke removed it and sighed again, 99.7; hopefully it would go down quickly. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home…. To be more specific you're in my bed," Naruto blushed upon hearing this. The teen attempted to get up but the raven pushed him down, he tried again with the same result. "Don't even try getting up, your limbs are numb still and you're not even dressed."

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" His voice was already starting to crack.

"The maids undressed you, your clothes were soaking wet," Sasuke grunted placing the back of his hand on the blonde's forehead. "You need to rest, you're getting a fever and rest is the best thing right now." Naruto coughed to clear his throat and glared at the raven.

"You're not my mom," He huffed.

"No, but I am your friend and you should listen to me."

"Since when are you my friend, teme?" He demanded.

"You always say that you're my friend so I decided to say that I'm _you're _friend. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah right you lying jerk," Sasuke smirked; at least Naruto could tell he was being sarcastic today.

"But seriously, Naruto, you should at least try and get some rest, it'll help a little bit," The blond sort of snorted and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. _'I'll talk with Tsunade after the storm blows over,' _He thought as he turned the lights off and went into his study across the hall.

**5 a.m. next morning**

Sasuke jolted awake, the sound of pounding feet had woken him from his light slumber. He grimaced when the sound of retching reached his ears; Naruto's fever was getting worse. The Uchiha jumped up and darted into his room, flipping the lights on as he entered. The black silk covers on his bed were missing which meant that the dobe had been smart enough to at least cover himself and wasn't walking around nude (technically he is). Sasuke found the blond collapsed in the bathroom, his eyes shadowed by his bangs which were free from his head band.

The raven flushed the toilet and stepped over the blond to the sink, grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. Sasuke knelt down by Naruto's head and gently cleaned around his mouth; the teen groaned and looked up at him with clouded eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," He said in a hoarse voice. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile at how Naruto's voice sounded due to a stuffy nose.

"It's not your fault," He assured. _'But it is your fault for being out in the cold like that.'_ Sasuke tossed the dirtied cloth into the basket and helped the blond up, the teens legs gave out instantly; the fever was wrecking havoc with his body now.

"D-don't, teme, I-I really feel sick!" He moaned when Sasuke reached for him. The blond became pale and quickly pulled himself up, he vomited in the toilet once again; the Uchiha looked down and away.

"Stay here, I'll get a maid to bring up some medicine and water." Sasuke said when Naruto finished and weakly flushed. He returned a few minutes later with some grape flavored medicine and a glass of water, the blond was still collapsed in the bathroom; his face wet with fresh tears.

"Make it stop!" He cried curling into a ball. "Make it stop!" Sasuke set the water on the counter and knelt down next to him.

"Here, take this, it'll help you," He muttered. The blond parted his lips and the raven pressed the small cup to his lips, pouring it into his mouth. Naruto swallowed it and made a face, it tasted disgusting, not at all like grapes. "Now, I'm going to help you up and you're gonna rinse your mouth okay?" He nodded and sat up, his hands fumbling as he tried to retie the blanket around his waist.

_'Kit, are you okay?' _The voice asked.

_'I guess but I have a fever now,'_ He answered as Sasuke helped him up.

_'Unfortunately that is something I cannot help you get over.'_

_'Some help you are, Kyuubi,'_ Naruto swished the water in his mouth and spat it out in the sink but the taste of vomit remained. "C-can I brush my teeth?"

"Yeah, of course," Sasuke grabbed his own toothbrush and handed it to Naruto (A/N: Ewww!). He handed him the toothpaste and let him stand on his own so he could brush his teeth. "I'll wait at the door," He walked out and stood by the door. The blond rinsed the toothbrush when he was done and hobbled towards the door; he stopped in his tracked when he was struck by a sudden coughing fit. Sasuke rushed in and grasped his tan shoulders, quickly leading him back to the bed.

"This sucks," Naruto grumbled as he was helped into bed. He quickly untied the blanket and wrapped himself up; Sasuke also pulled the black silk comforter over him.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes to take your temperature okay?" The blond nodded and Sasuke left, shutting the lights off as he did. _'Though I doubt his temperature will have gone down any.'_

* * *

Shukaku: Hope you liked to first chapter, the second will be even better! Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Shukaku: Okay, here's the other chapter, enjoy the lemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Noon**

Naruto was propped up against some pillows and was eating some chicken noodle soup; one of the older maids had suggested it of course.

"Hopefully I can hold this down," He mumbled. Sasuke sat beside the bed eating a sandwich and sipping a cup of green tea. The blond finished and set the bowl on the nightstand, he sighed and laid back, his eyes closed. The Uchiha finished his lunch and set the dishes on the tray before setting in the hall for a maid or butler to pick up.

'_I'll take his temperature again at one,' _Sasuke thought returning to his study.

**1 p.m.**

Sasuke returned to his room to find Naruto curled up in a ball, his teeth chattering as though he were cold. _'Why are his teeth chattering?' _He rushed to the bed, the blondes face was red and he was wrapped tightly in the blankets and sheets. _'So why is he shivering?' _He snatched the thermometer and put it in Naruto's mouth, his temperature was 102.5. "Not good," He said aloud to himself.

Sasuke rushed to the bathroom, filled a bowl with water, grabbed a facecloth and hurried back into the room.

"T-teme, I-I'm c-c-cold!" Naruto whimpered upon his return. The Uchiha soaked the cloth in the luke warm water, shifted the blond and placed it on his forehead.

"I'll be right back with some medicine," The raven ran as fast as he could downstairs, got the medicine and rushed back up. Naruto was still shivering; it seemed to be getting worse.

'_Kit, fight it! Do something to warm up, it's freezing in here!'_ Kyuubi complained.

'_How would you know?'_

'_We share a body you foolish child!' _The teen laughed inwardly at this. _'Just do something; otherwise I will do it myself.'_

"Naruto, drink this," Sasuke said interrupting them. The blond drank down the medicine and curled back into a ball, he was still cold. _'Oh man, what am I supposed to do?'_ Sasuke thought frantically. That's when it hit him, _'guess it's my only option,' _He sighed and walked around to the end of the bed.

The bed dipped as he crawled towards the shaking blond, he gave him a worried glance when he moaned but shook it off. Sasuke tugged the sheets loose and got underneath, Naruto whimpered and pulled on them weakly. "Dobe, I'm doing this to help you," The Uchiha whispered trying to sooth him. He slid one arm under the blond and pulled him against his warm chest before wrapping the other around his tan chest, entwining his fingers to lock the blond against him.

"Why are you-"he stopped to cough.

"Because you're my friend, Naruto," He murmured in his ear. The blond held his breath; he wasn't lying or being sarcastic this time around.

"Thank you," He said weakly before drifting into a deep slumber. The Uchiha rested his chin on the blondes head and fell asleep as well; unconsciously curling his body around Naruto's shivering form.

**2 hours later**

Sasuke awoke to find Naruto back in the bathroom; he didn't hear him throwing up so he took it as a good sign. The toilet flushed and the blond weakly walked to the bed, the raven helped him lay down and felt his forehead.

"Well, your fever is starting to go down," He sighed.

"That's good," Naruto mumbled wiping his eyes. Had he been crying again? "I'm sorry, Sasuke," He looked away. "I'm sorry about making you take care of me."

"What're friends for?" The blond smiled at this. "I'll be right back, I need to shower," Naruto blushed when he heard this; good thing the room was dark.

**20 minutes later**

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, his hair semi-dry (A/N: not styled!). Naruto had fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully at last which was good. The Uchiha couldn't help but notice how vulnerable the blond looked wrapped up in the black blanket on his bed, even more so because he had caught a glimpse of the tan flesh of his lower half. The raven's body pulsed (A/N: like when the curse mark activates or when there is a sudden burst of power), it pulsed again in time with his heart (A/N: you should all know that one). _'What…. What is this?'_

He began to move forward, his eyes began to cloud over but he fought it and stopped moving. _'No, don't think like that,' _he shook his head vigorously to clear his mind. _'I'm an Uchiha, I- I have more control than this; I won't give in.' _He was brought back to earth when Naruto groaned and shifted on the bed. The Uchiha sucked his breath in when the blanket slipped off his side exposing a tan, shapely leg and part of his flat belly. _'Stay in control.'_

He bit his lip as he moved towards the bed again, Sasuke stopped at the bedside and stared down at the blond teen, he brushed his knuckles over a tan, whiskered cheek and grinned. The raven walked to the other side of the bed and crawled on all fours towards the teen who was blissfully unaware of him. He smirked as he straddled the younger boy's hips, placed both hands on either side of his head, and bent down so he could feel his breath ghost over his face. _'I'm an Uchiha…. And we always get what we want.'_

"S-Sasuke-teme……?" Blue met onyx as the kitsune began to wake up.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?" He whispered huskily.

"Please…… Sasuke…." He whimpered as the Uchiha rocked his hips against his own.

"Please what, Naruto?" His lips brushed the blondes as he spoke.

"I don't want to be like this, make me better…." Sasuke was confused by the teen's words but was happy to oblige to the plea.

"Of course, Naruto, whatever you want," He kissed his cheek softly.

'_Kit, are you insane!' _Kyuubi spat angrily. Whatever else the fox said was drowned out as Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. The Uchiha rocked his hips against the blondes again, earning a loud throaty moan which made him do it once more.

"It's so convenient that you're already naked, Naru-chan," He chuckled cupping his cheek, stroking the flesh with his thumb. "Less work for me."

"For an Uchiha, you're kinda lazy," Sasuke ignored the comment and tunneled his fingers through the mass of blond hair. He tugged gently and Naruto tilted his head to the side, the raven kissed down to his neck and left his mark. The blue eyed teen shakily clutched at Sasuke's shirt, he wanted to feel the flesh beneath it, and he wanted to feel it against his own. "Take it off," He groaned; he felt hot, almost like the fever was returning. Sasuke removed his shirt and kissed the blond again, pushing his shoulders into the bed.

'_Don't lose it Sasuke, you can't afford to hurt him now,' _Sasuke thought as the kiss continued. He pulled away and groaned when Naruto lightly brushed his fingers over his pale chest, stopping at the waist band of his shorts. Their eyes met again, Naruto's blue eyes were clouding over; Sasuke grinned and ground his hips against his tan ones.

"S- stop doing that," He begged his face red. The Uchiha teased his nipples a bit before sitting up and hastily unbuckling his shorts. He was already panting heavily, as was Naruto; he rolled off the blond and kicked his shorts off, growling when they momentarily got caught on his feet.

"Dobe, do you really want to do this?" He whispered crawling on top of him again. "I know you are lonely and don't have a lover yet but – " 

"Sasuke-teme, I love you, I always have. Why do you think I distanced myself from you?" He confessed startling the older teen. "I thought that if I got too close to you I would end up hurting you….. Because of what I am and what I am capable of."

"I don't care that you're a demon vessel, I love you the same as any other normal human." He kissed the blond quickly and softly. "I want you to be with me," He rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"Then yes, I want to do this," His eyes suddenly flashed red, Sasuke didn't catch it.

'_Kit, I'm warning you,' _Kyuubi growled. Naruto blocked him out and kissed the raven who eagerly kissed back, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Sasuke broke away and commanded Naruto to suck his fingers, the blond did so and those fingers were thrust into his tight entrance.

"Damn, you're so tight, Naru-chan," The Uchiha muttered as he stretched the teen. The blue eyed kitsune was panting when he stopped and pulled his digits out; Naruto yanked the Uchiha's boxers off and gasped at how big he was. Sasuke smirked as he coated his hard member with the excess saliva and flipped the blond onto his belly; the teen whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll pay attention to you in a few minutes," He purred reaching under the teen, stroking his member before pinning his shoulders. The raven pulled a kunai from under a pillow and, without looking, 

threw it across the hall; the wire snapped and the door slammed shut. "Now you can scream all you want," Naruto blushed at this.

The blond winced at the sudden intrusion as the Uchiha slowly entered him; Sasuke lent down and planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck. The raven pushed all the way in and waited for the blond to adjust to his size.

"Okay, Sasu-kun," The raven began to move, slowly at first but he found a rhythm that suited them both. Naruto did indeed scream, loudly in fact, Sasuke especially loved it when he screamed his name. The Uchiha moaned loudly as he came within his new lover who whimpered when he pulled out. The older teen flipped the boy and immediately wrapped his pale fingers around his erection.

"Let's see how long you last," He smirked as he pumped the blonde's cock rapidly, the teen bucked but the raven held him down. Within minutes the blond came, coating Sasuke's hand and his own belly. The Uchiha collapsed on the kitsune and hugged him tightly, smiling as he moved closer.

"Thank you, Sasuke-teme," He whispered with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too," He murmured as he fell asleep.

**Kyuubi's Domain**

'_The kit and that cursed Uchiha boy…. This is something they will regret." He thought darkly. 'Unknown to them both, Naru-kit was actually in heat…' He chuckled as he too fell asleep._

* * *

Shukaku: stay tuned, there may be a sequel! Plz R&R


End file.
